Ground-based Interferometric Synthetic Aperture Radar (GB-InSAR) has been widely used in the field of deformation monitoring, such as landslide monitoring, glacier monitoring, and dam monitoring etc. GB-InSAR technology realizes high range resolution and cross-range resolution of radar image by stepped frequency continuous wave (SFCW) technology and synthetic aperture technology, respectively. Also, the GB-InSAR technology has the advantages of short revisiting time, flexible observation angle, and high stability of the sensor platform etc., so it has great application value in remote sensing deformation measurement. However, although the GB-InSAR measurement has high accuracy, it is easily disturbed by atmospheric phase screen (APS) or affected by system noise, and atmospheric disturbance has the greatest effect, such that the reliability and accuracy of deformation measurement will be seriously decreased. Therefore, it is necessary to compensate the atmospheric phase.
Existing APS estimation methods mainly include model-based methods and meteorological data methods. In the model-based methods, APS is usually modeled as a polynomial function of the distance, and is further estimated by using permanent scatterer (PS) technology, namely, the estimation is performed by selecting target points that can keep high correlation in a long period of time from the SAR images, or manually setting ground control points (GCPs). However, in fact, the atmospheric phase is not only a function of distance, but also a function of cross-range. In the meteorological data methods, the estimation of APS is performed according to the measured atmospheric parameters such as temperature, humidity, and pressure etc. The estimation performance of the meteorological data method depends on the accuracy of the meteorological data measurement, and when the atmospheric parameters change greatly along the monitoring scene, such method is no longer applicable.